Joyce Brown
Joyce Brown is a central character of the Walkyverse, featuring in all of the comics except Shortpacked!. She is also a main character in Dumbing of Age. Walkyverse Joyce Nicole Brown has been a main character of the Walkyverse ever since Roomies!, when the focus was on Danny Wilcox - from those days she named her dog Daniel. Like the rest of the SEMME agents (except Jason) Joyce has the ability to control Alien technology with her mind. She seems to have a special affinity for a jetpack, which is hidden inside the back of her vest. When in a fight, she uses an extraordinarily large cannon, which she calls a giant pulsating gun, and keeps somewhere on her person. Strongly religious before joining SEMME, she is morally opposed to pornography or pre-marital sex, which she calls "pre-marital hanky-panky." Joyce is often said to represent the strip's innocence and purity, a complement to Walky's boundless energy. History Spoiler warning: ''Plot and/or ending details follow.'' Early life When she was an infant, Joyce was abducted by the Aliens. At this point, she was given a small amount of Martian DNA. She also had a trigger implanted in her mind, set to put her under the Head Alien's control when Year Zero arrived. This done, she was returned home. At around the age of ten, she was reabducted for tests and met David Walkerton for the first time, while they were both clamped to tables. "Walky" freaked her out by telling her girls were full of spiders, then escaped by pulling his sweatshirt off. She begged him ("please please") to take her with him, and when the Head Alien turned up complaining, let her out and she followed him. However, when she stopped, finding the Alien base "familiar, but... but in a bad way," wanting someone to hold her, she turned to find him gone. While he was surprised she wasn't following so he could pull her hair, and realizing he liked her but not wanting to admit it, he found the Head Alien had caught her. She yelled and begged Walky to help her while the Head Alien calmly threatened to kill her, but scared, he hid. Until, eventually, he snapped and beat the HA to a pulp, while Joyce sat, crying and scared, in the HA's Electro-Chair. Nonetheless, the Aliens eventually managed to mindwipe them of the incident. Still traumatized by the remnants of memory left by the event, Joyce's parents eventually bought her a dog, whom she named Walkies. Student Joyce originally met Danny in college, when he sat next to her in calculus class. She wasted no time in labeling them a couple and following Danny back to his room, much to his surprise and embarrassment. When Danny attempted to explain that he already had a girlfriend, Joyce brushed it off. It wasn't long after this that Joyce was reabducted again. Upon expressing her love of The Sound of Music, however, the Aliens called her the Antichrist and let her go. Despite the troubles that Joyce had caused him in the past, Danny allowed Joyce to use the computer in his room. When Joe accidentally crushed Danny by wobbling the bunk until it fell on him, Joyce was unable to give Danny mouth-to-mouth to revive him because she kept giggling whenever she actually got close. After Sal called to tell Danny that she was breaking up with him, Joyce saw her chance to win Danny's heart. When this failed due to Danny being unable to just give up on Sal, Joyce made it her mission to make Danny give up on Sal. In the meantime, though, she cried about the situation to her roommate Sarah, who had no sympathy. At Joe's suggestion, Danny decided to try to forget about Sal and get comfy with Joyce. When he arrived at Joyce's room, however, he found that her parents were visiting, and that Joyce had told them that Danny had already proposed. Joyce used a very sad face to convince Danny to play along with the charade, culminating in an invitation to dinner from Joyce's parents, which Joyce accepted for him. When Danny went to get ready for dinner, however, he was surprised to find Sal waiting for him in his room. When Joyce called up to let him know that she was waiting for him, Danny and Sal climbed out the window to escape her. After the next year of college began, Joyce was slow to re-approach Danny, since, due to the events of the previous year, he now knew she was psycho. Sarah did her best to give Joyce some advice, and actually took Joyce to the library to find a hobby, in hopes of making Joyce more interesting so Danny would find her more attractive. This ended in failure after Joyce began looking up books on alien encounters. Joyce, never one for giving up, went over to Danny's room to give him an ultimatum: either accept her, or she would leave forever. After Joe told her that Danny was out, she noticed Joe's toys and mentioned that they would clash with his macho image. Joe said that he hid them when girls came over, but Joyce hardly counted as a girl, so there was no reason to keep things hidden from her. When this depressed Joyce into thinking that Danny hated her because she wasn't "appealing," Joe took the opportunity to list all of the other reasons Danny didn't date her. When Danny and Ruth got back, Joyce rushed out, shouting that she was dumb and Danny was perfect. After Joyce recovered from that bout of depression, she continued to visit Danny, once showing up just in time to meet Ruth, who was also going to see Danny. When they arrived at the room at the same time, Danny was dismissive of Joyce, telling her to go home. Ruth, now annoyed, punched Danny for allowing Joyce to continue to stalk him. When Ruth described how Danny was tolerating Joyce because liked the attention, despite Danny's objections, Joyce got angry and stormed out. It only took her a few minutes after getting back to her room for Joyce to come to the conclusion that Sal had corrupted Danny, renewing her desire for Danny's attention. Mindwipe Upset at Ruth's death, Joyce listened to Joe, and began to tear up - until he ruined it by saying that he hadn't expected humanity from a "girl" and that he was most upset that Billie wouldn't "put out" now. At that moment, an Alien happened along looking for abductees - finding two in Joe and Joyce. The Aliens put Joyce in an anti-gravity beam, and after the initial stinging passed, she found it fun. This passed very quickly when the Head Alien got bored and told "Fred" to "play pornos until her brain exploded." By the time SEMME Squadron 128 stopped the Aliens, her brain very nearly had, and she was left comatose. Sal then took her to SEMME HQ. There, Walky saw her again for the first time since childhood, as assistant to Professor Doc while Doc was arranging to fabricate her death as per most abductees. Later, Walky tripped around her bed, saying "D'OH!" as a result. Joyce, still comatose, abruptly followed with "...a deer..." Walky realized it was from The Sound of Music and followed with "Re", she went with "...a drop of golden sun." When they reached the end of the verse, she awoke, hugely depressed. She followed Walky through some air vents into a storage room where the Head Alien was being held in a tube. Walky went across to try and open another vent, leaving Joyce within earshot of the Head Alien, who proceeded to convince her to "restore her innocence" by using a nearby mind-wiper. She proceeded to completely erase her memories. Walky found her shortly after, and was convinced by the Head Alien to take her back without telling anyone what had happened.